The protocol of the local management unit (LMU) in a photovoltaic energy system is very important. In particular, the protocol must be able to recover from all kinds of errors. It must be self-adjusting, for example, in the case of errors and other problems, and it must maintain certain safety aspects at all times, such as maximum voltage and other desired parameters.
As communications between local controllers and the master controller in a photovoltaic energy system are important to maintain optimal MPPT (maximum power point tracker), it is important to ensure that these communications, as well as the components of the system, are secure.
Most theft-protection systems for solar panels require power. However, at night, the solar panels are dark, and therefore they generate no power. Hence, in many cases, theft protection systems may not work.